The invention relates to a facsimile device which includes the means specified hereinafter, namely paper-supply holding means which serve for holding at least one paper sheet, sheet withdrawal means which serve for withdrawing only one paper sheet at a time from the paper-supply holding means and which include a rotationally drivable sheet withdrawal roller, a thermo-transfer foil which can be fed from a supply roll to a drivable take-up roll, thermal printing means with the aid of which ink particles can be transferred from the thermo-transfer foil to a paper sheet withdrawn from the paper-supply holding means in order to form a printed image, during which the thermo-transfer foil and the paper sheet can be driven synchronously, drive means which serve for synchronously driving the thermo-transfer foil and a paper sheet withdrawn from the paper-supply holding means and which include a rotationally drivable drive roller, at least one motor for driving the drive roller and for driving the sheet withdrawal roller, a first drive transmission via which the drive roller can be driven by a motor, a second drive transmission via which the sheet withdrawal roller can be driven via a motor, and control means for the at least one motor, by which control means driving of a motor shaft of a motor in a first direction of rotation, for synchronously driving a paper sheet and the thermo-transfer foil, can be activated.
Such a facsimile device of the type defined in the opening paragraph is commercially available from the Applicant in the form of a facsimile apparatus under the type designation PPF 30 and is consequently known.
In this known apparatus the drive roller drives the thermo-transfer foil during the phase of operation in which a paper sheet is withdrawn from the paper-supply holding means and the subsequent transport of this paper sheet to the drive roller, although the thermo-transfer foil is not used for printing in this phase of operation of the known apparatus, which means that the thermo-transfer foil is driven unnecessarily in this phase of operation of the apparatus, which leads to an unnecessary foil consumption. As such a thermo-transfer foil is comparatively expensive such an unnecessary foil consumption represents an undesirable loss, which is to be avoided.